familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 2
Events *455 - The Vandals enter Rome, and plunder the city for two weeks. *575 - Benedict I becomes Pope. *657 - St. Eugene I becomes Pope. *1098 - First Crusade: The first Siege of Antioch ends as Crusader forces take the city. The second siege would later start on June 7. *1615 - First Récollet missionaries arrive at Quebec City, from Rouen, France. *1763 - Pontiac's Rebellion: At what is now Mackinaw City, Chippewas capture Fort Michilimackinac by diverting the garrison's attention with a game of lacrosse, then chasing a ball into the fort. *1774 - Intolerable Acts: The Quartering Act, requiring American colonists to let British soldiers into their homes, is reenacted. *1780 - The Derby horse race is held for the first time. *1793 - Jean-Paul Marat recites the names of 29 people to the French National Convention. Almost all of these are guillotined, followed by 17,000 more over the course of the next year during the Reign of Terror. *1800 - First smallpox vaccination in North America, at Trinity, Newfoundland. *1835 - P. T. Barnum and his circus begins their first tour of the United States. *1848 - Slavic congress in Prague begins. *1855 - The Portland Rum Riot occurs in Portland. *1886 - U.S. President Grover Cleveland marries Frances Folsom in the White House, becoming the only president to wed in the executive mansion. *1896 - Guglielmo Marconi receives a patent for his newest invention: the radio. *1909 - Alfred Deakin becomes Prime Minister of Australia for the third time. *1924 - U.S. President Calvin Coolidge signs Indian Citizenship Act into law, granting citizenship to all Native Americans born within the territorial limits of the United States. *1946 - Birth of the Italian Republic: In a referendum Italians decide to turn Italy from a monarchy into a Republic. After this referendum the king of Italy Umberto II di Savoia is exiled. *1953 - Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom, the first to be televised. *1955 - USSR and Yugoslavia sign the Belgrade declaration and thus normalize relations between both countries, discontinued since 1948. *1965 - Vietnam War: The first contingent of Australian combat troops arrives in South Vietnam. *1966 - Surveyor program: Surveyor 1 lands in Oceanus Procellarum on the Moon, becoming the first US spacecraft to soft land on another world. *1967 - Protests in West Berlin against the arrival of the Shah of Iran turn into riots, during which Benno Ohnesorg is killed by a police officer. His death results in the founding of the terrorist group Movement 2 June. *1975 - French sex workers occupied a Lyon church in protest against excessive fines and taxes, as well as a lack of police action against violence, thereby sparking the birth of the modern sex worker rights movement. *1979 - Pope John Paul II visits his native Poland, becoming the first Pope to visit a Communist country. *1990 - Lower Ohio Valley tornado outbreak spawns 88 confirmed tornados in Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, and Ohio, killing 9. Petersburg was the hardest-hit town in the outbreak, with 6 deaths. *1992 - Denmark rejects the Maastricht Treaty by a thin margin in a national referendum. *1995 - United States Air Force Captain Scott O'Grady's F-16 is shot down over Bosnia while patrolling the NATO no-fly zone. *1997 - In Denver, Timothy McVeigh is convicted on 15 counts of murder and conspiracy for his role in the 1995 terrorist bombing of the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City. *1998 - The CIH computer virus is discovered in Taiwan. *1999 - The Bhutan Broadcasting Service brings television transmissions to the Kingdom for the first time. *2003 - Europe launches its first voyage to another planet, Mars. The European Space Agency's Mars Express probe launches from the Baikonur space centre in Kazakhstan. *2004 - Ken Jennings begins his 74-game winning streak on the syndicated game show Jeopardy!. Births * 926 - Murakami, Emperor of Japan (d. 967) *1535 - Pope Leo XI (d. 1605) *1731 - Martha Washington, First American first lady (d. 1802) *1740 - Marquis de Sade, French author (d. 1814) *1743 - Count Alessandro di Cagliostro, Sicilian Occultist (d. 1795) *1773 - John Randolph, U.S. Senator from Virginia (d. 1833) *1774 - William Lawson, explorer of New South Wales, Australia (d. 1850) *1823 - Gédéon Ouimet, French Canadian politician (d. 1905) *1835 - Pope Pius X (d. 1914) *1840 - Thomas Hardy, English writer (d. 1928) *1857 - Edward Elgar, English composer (d. 1934) * 1857 - Karl Adolph Gjellerup, Danish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1919) *1863 - Felix Weingartner, Yugoslavian conductor (d. 1942) *1865 - George Lohmann, English cricketer (d. 1901) *1869 - Jack O'Connor, baseball player (d. 1937) *1887 - Howard Johnson, American songwriter (d. 1941) *1891 - Thurman Arnold, American attorney and jurist (d. 1969) *1899 - Lotte Reiniger, German film director (d. 1981) *1904 - Frank Runacres, English artist (d. 1974) * 1904 - Johnny Weissmuller, American swimmer and actor (d. 1984) *1907 - Dorothy West, American writer (d. 1998) *1913 - Barbara Pym, English novelist (d. 1980) *1915 - Walter Tetley, American voice actor (d. 1975) *1917 - Heinz Sielmann, German photographer and filmmaker *1919 - Nat Mayer Shapiro, American painter (d. 2005) *1920 - Marcel Reich-Ranicki, Polish-born critic * 1920 - Tex Schramm, American football team president and general manager (d. 2003) * 1920 - Frank G. Clement, Governor of Tennessee (d. 1969) *1922 - Charlie Sifford, American golfer * 1922 - Juan Antonio Bardem, Spanish director and screenwriter (d. 2002) *1924 - June Callwood, Canadian jounalist, author & social activist (d. 2007) *1926 - Milo O'Shea, Irish actor *1929 - Norton Juster, American author and architect *1930 - Pete Conrad, American astronaut (d. 1999) * 1930 - Bob Lillis, baseball player *1931 - Larry Jackson, baseball player (d. 1990) *1935 - Carol Shields, American-born novelist (d. 2003) * 1935 - Roger Brierley, English actor (d. 2005) * 1935 - Dimitri Kitsikis, Greek turkologist, professor of International Relations and Geopolitics at the University of Ottawa *1936 - Sally Kellerman, American actress *1937 - Jimmy Jones, American singer and songwriter *1938 - Kevin Brownlow, English filmmaker, film historian, and author *1940 - King Constantine II of Greece *1941 - Stacy Keach, American actor * 1941 - Charlie Watts, English musician (The Rolling Stones) * 1941 - William Guest, American singer (Gladys Knight & the Pips) *1943 - Charles Haid, American actor * 1943 - Ilaiyaraaja, Indian composer *1944 - Marvin Hamlisch, American composer and musician *1945 - Jon Peters, American film producer and hairdresser *1946 - Peter Sutcliffe, English murderer * 1946 - Lasse Hallström, Swedish film director *1947 - Mark Elder, British opera and symphony conductor *1948 - Jerry Mathers, American actor *1949 - Heather Couper, British astronomer * 1949 - Frank Rich, American theater critic and political columnist *1951 - Larry Robinson, Canadian hockey player *1952 - Gary Bettman, American National Hockey League commissioner *1953 - Keith Allen, Welsh comedian, actor, singer and writer * 1953 - Craig Stadler, American golfer *1954 - Dennis Haysbert, American actor *1955 - Dana Carvey, American Actor * 1955 - Michael Steele, American musician (The Bangles) * 1955 - Chantal Hochuli, Swiss-born socialite *1956 - Mani Ratnam, Indian director *1956 - Malcolm Garrett, English graphic designer *1957 - King Lizzard, American entertainer *1958 - Lawrence Pfohl, American professional wrestler *1959 - Lydia Lunch, American singer *1960 - Kyle Petty, American race car driver * 1960 - Tony Hadley, English singer (Spandau Ballet) *1961 - Dez Cadena, American musician (Black Flag) *1964 - Caroline Link, German film director and screenwriter *1965 - Jim Knipfel, American autobiographer and journalist * 1965 - Mark and Steve Waugh, Australian cricketers *1966 - Pedro Guerra, Spanish songwriter and singer *1967 - Mike Stanton, baseball player *1968 - Beetlejuice, member of Howard Stern's Wack Pack * 1968 - Jon Culshaw, British comedian *1970 - B-Real, American rapper (Cypress Hill) *1971 - Anthony Montgomery, American actor * 1971 - Kateřina Jacques, Czech politician *1972 - Wayne Brady, American actor and comedian * 1972 - Wentworth Miller, American actor *1973 - Neifi Perez, Dominican baseball player *1974 - Chris Harris, American professional wrestler * 1974 - Gata Kamsky, American chess player *1976 - Earl Boykins, American basketball player * 1976 - Tim Rice-Oxley, English musician (Keane) * 1976 - Martin Čech, International ice hockey player (d. 2007) * 1976 - Queen 'Masenate Mohato Seeiso, Queen consort of Lesotho * 1977 - Zachary Quinto, American actor *1978 - Nikki Cox, American actress * 1978 - Justin Long, American actor * 1978 - Dominic Cooper, English actor * 1978 - A.J. Styles, American professional wrestler *1980 - Fabrizio Moretti, American rock drummer (The Strokes) *1981 - Nikolay Davydenko, Russian professional tennis player *1982 - Jewel Staite, Canadian actress *1988 - Sergio Agüero, Argentinian footballer * 1988 - Patrik Berglund, Swedish hockey player *1989 - Freddy Adu, Ghanaian-American footballer *1990 - Joseph Tavora, Australian poker player Deaths * 829 - Saint Nicephorus, Patriarch of Constantinople (b. 758) * 910 - Richilde of Provence, Queen of Western Francia *1418 - Katherine of Lancaster, wife of Henry III of Castile *1567 - Shane O'Neill, Irish chieftain *1581 - James Douglas, regent of Scotland *1693 - John Wildman, English soldier and politician *1701 - Madeleine de Scudéry, French writer (b. 1607) *1716 - Ogata Korin, Japanese painter *1754 - Ebenezer Erskine, Scottish religious dissenter (b. 1680) *1761 - Jonas Alströmer, Swedish industrialist (b. 1685) *1785 - Jean Paul de Gua de Malves, French mathematician (b. 1713) *1833 - Simon Byrne, Irish bare-knuckle prize fighter (b. 1806) *1865 - Ner Alexander Middleswarth, American politician (b. 1783) *1875 - Józef Kremer, Polish messianistic philosopher (b. 1806) *1876 - Hristo Botev, Bulgarian revolutionary (b. 1848) *1881 - Émile Littré, French lexicographer (b. 1801) *1882 - Giuseppe Garibaldi, Italian revolutionarist (b. 1807) *1901 - George Leslie Mackay, Canadian missionary (b. 1844) *1933 - Frank Jarvis, American athlete (b. 1878) *1937 - Louis Vierne, French organist and composer (b. 1870) *1941 - Lou Gehrig, American baseball player (b. 1903) *1948 - Viktor Brack, Nazi physician (b. 1904) * 1948 - Karl Brandt, personal physician of Adolf Hitler (b. 1904) * 1948 - Karl Gebhardt, Nazi doctor (b. 1897) * 1948 - Waldemar Hoven, German physician (b. 1903) * 1948 - Wolfram Sievers, Nazi physician (b. 1905) *1956 - Jean Hersholt, Danish actor and humanitarian (b. 1886) *1961 - George S. Kaufman, American playwright (b. 1889) *1962 - Vita Sackville-West, English writer, and gardener (b. 1892) *1967 - Benno Ohnesorg, German student (b. 1940) *1968 - André Mathieu, Quebec pianist and composer (b. 1929) *1969 - Leo Gorcey, American actor (b. 1917) *1970 - Bruce McLaren, New Zealand car racer, designer, and manufacturer (b. 1937) * 1970 - Giuseppe Ungaretti, Italian poet (b. 1888) * 1970 - Albert Lamorisse, French film director and screenwriter (b. 1922) *1974 - Hiroshi Kazato, Japanese racing driver (b. 1949) *1976 - Juan José Torres, former President of Bolivia, assassinated in the frame of Operation Condor *1977 - Stephen Boyd, Northern Irish actor (b. 1931) *1979 - Jim Hutton, American actor (b. 1934) *1982 - Fazal Ilahi Chaudhry, Pakistani politician (b. 1904) *1983 - Stan Rogers, Canadian musician (b. 1949) *1984 - Georgios Kasassoglou, Greek musician (b. 1908) *1986 - Aurel Joliat, Canadian hockey player (b. 1901) *1987 - Sammy Kaye, American bandleader (b. 1910) * 1987 - Andrés Segovia, Spanish guitarist (b. 1893) *1989 - Ted a'Beckett, Australian cricketer (b. 1907) *1990 - Stiv Bators, American singer (The Dead Boys, The Lords of the New Church) (b. 1949) * 1990 - Jack Gilford, American actor (b. 1908) * 1990 - Rex Harrison, English actor (b. 1908) *1992 - Phillip Dunne, American film director (b. 1908) *1993 - Johnny Mize, American baseball player (b. 1913) *1996 - John Alton, American cinematographer (b. 1901) * 1996 - Ray Combs, American game show host and comedian (b. 1956) * 1996 - Leon Garfield, English children's author (b. 1921) * 1996 - Amos Tversky, Israeli psychologist (b. 1937) *1997 - Doc Cheatham, American jazz trumpeter (b. 1905) *1998 - Sylvester Ritter, American professional wrestler (b. 1952) *1999 - Junior Braithwaite, Jamaican musician (The Wailers) (b. 1949) *2000 - Svyatoslav Fyodorov, Russian ophthalmologist (b. 1927) * 2000 - Gerald Whitrow, British mathematician (b. 1912) *2001 - Imogene Coca, American actress (b. 1908) * 2001 - Joey Maxim, American boxer (b. 1922) *2003 - Fred Blassie, American professional wrestler (b. 1918) *2004 - Loyd Sigmon, American amateur ("ham") radio broadcastor (b. 1909) *2005 - Chloe Jones, Model and pornographic actress (b. 1975) * 2005 - Samir Kassir, Lebanese journalist and teacher (b. 1950) * 2005 - Melita Norwood, British spy (b. 1912) *2006 - Vince Welnick, musician, keyboardist (The Grateful Dead) (b. 1951) *2007 - Huang Ju, Chinese Vice-Premier * 2007 - Kentaro Haneda, Japanese composer (b. 1949) Holidays and observances * Italy's Festa della Repubblica (Republic Day), which commemorates the birth of the Repubblica Italiana and the end of the monarchy. *Xenia name day in Slovakia. * Shavuoth (Judaism) (2006). * The death of Hristo Botev in Bulgaria. * Independence day Samoa 1962 Liturgical feasts * The Greek Orthodox Church commemorates Saint Nicephorus' death - see also March 13. The following Catholic saints: *Saint Erasmus *Saint Eugene I (died 657) *Saint Blandina *Saint Felix of Nicosia External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- June 02